1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a novel adjustable fastening means. More particularly, the novel adjustable fastening means may be incorporated into a garment which can then be used to provide a comfortable fit to accommodate various sizes either with respect to the adjustable fastening means itself of if combined with a garment, which may include pants, skirts, and the like. Even more particularly, an adjustable skirt is provided which is equivalent to a regular non-adjustable skirt, however, can in addition accommodate individuals with varying weight loss and gain including maternity and post delivery wearers.
2. Background and Objects of the Invention
Most fasteners and adjustment mechanisms today are fabricated with and require sophisticated fasteners which not only may be expensive but additionally may be difficult to use and cause confusion in their operation.
Moreover, when and if such adjustable mechanisms are incorporated in a garment or clothing, the difficulty, and confusion are further complicated, generally, by the close proximity with which the adjustable fastening mechanism rests, vis a vis various portions of the body at which such a mechanism may be present in the garment.
Furthermore, there is a long felt need in today's market place for adjustable fasteners and garments which not only provide garments which can be utilized under normal wear conditions but can also accommodate variously shaped individuals and any attendant weight variations including, for example those conditions which are usually prevalent in pregnancy and post maternity.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve all of the abovementioned problems and difficulties.
A further object is to provide an adjustable mechanism which is easy to use and requires no special fasteners or other complicated procedures.
Yet a further object of the present invention entails the use of the novel adjustable fastening means in combination with a garment to provide flexibility in adjustment and wear of the garment.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable garment which will accommodate variations in weight loss and gain yet have the appearance of a stylish garment throughout such variations and thus accommodate the individual under all such conditions.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide in an adjustable fastening means, an elastic material that not only is hidden but requires no user adjustment or intervention in the regular use of the adjustable fastening means when utilized alone or in conbination with the garment.
Still yet an even further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable skirt which can not only be worn under normal conditions but can be used during, for example, early maternity and after the baby is born, while providing a comfortable stylish looking garment.